Conventional aeronautical chart files provided by such manufacturers as Jeppesen Sanderson, Inc. of Denver, Colo. are configured for charting on paper and possibly for displaying on conventional personal computers (PCs). Such conventional aeronautical chart file information is not tailored for avionics quality displays which may be used in a cockpit or other location inside an aircraft. Also, conventional aeronautical chart files are not tailored for displaying on most conventional electronic displays.
Aeronautical chart files are conventionally created using RGB colors, fonts, and graphics rendering techniques for personal computers, in order to achieve high quality paper charts. The result of displaying such conventional aeronautical chart files on an electronic display, such as, but not limited to, an avionics quality or commercial quality display, results in reduced readability, especially in cockpit ambient illumination conditions, and reduced color contrast compared to paper charts. In particular, for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), characteristics may also include color shifts over a range of viewing angles and poor font quality.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to convert aeronautical chart files into files which are usable in an avionics quality display environment. There is also a need for a method of remapping conventional aeronautical chart colors to colors which will be more readily usable, readable, and provide better contrast and reduced luminance for an avionics quality display. Further, there is a need for a method and apparatus for remapping a white background color to a background color that does not conflict with other chart features and that provides color contrast for sunlight, diffused light, and night viewing conditions, as well as providing reduced luminance while maintaining good color contrast. Further still, there is a need for a system and method for using conventional aeronautical chart data and remapping conventional fonts and line widths to appropriate fonts and line widths for improved readability on an avionics quality display.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.